


[Podfic] The Devil's in the Details

by kansouame



Category: Inception
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every gambler has a Tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Devil's in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil's in the Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321052) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Podfic download at Mediafire [The Devil's in the Details](http://www.mediafire.com/?unha83rh6dsnqlb)

  


Title: The Devil's in the Details  
Author: [](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**theskywasblue**](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/)  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kansouame**](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames (Implied)  
Rating: PG  
File size/type: 6.98 MB, .mp3 (zipped)  
Length: 6m:58s  
Author's Summary: Every gambler has a Tell.  
Text: [The Devil's in the Details](http://archiveofourown.org/works/321052) by [theskywasblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/works)

Podfic download at Mediafire [The Devil's in the Details](http://www.mediafire.com/?unha83rh6dsnqlb)


End file.
